Through Her Eyes
by Anawiel Dewdrop
Summary: Since I started watching DP, I have wondered what motivates Jack. Why is he SO obsessed with ghosts? This is my attempt at answering this question.
1. In Loving Memory

Through Her Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to the show. Yep, still belongs to Butch Hartman. Nope don't own the song either, That's Dream Theatre's; it's called "Through Her Eyes" (funny coincidence there isn't it :P)

A/N: Hiya, me again, yes it is yet ANOTHER songfic, no I am not ashamed. Yes I love the song, no I couldn't leave it alone once the plot bunny bit me (rude little things, damn traps don't work, waste of money.) The first part of the fic takes place when Jack is 16 (don't know how long ago that will be) and the second part is in the present day, the transition will be marked for your convenience.

As always, '_Blah'_ are thoughts "Blah" is speaking and _Blah_ are song words. Enjoy.

_She never really had a chance  
__On that fateful moonlit night_

"Kate, look out behind you!" Jack Fenton screamed at his girlfriend. She turned just in time to witness the bolt of pure energy before it struck her square in the chest. She screamed as the intensity of the heat burned strait through her flimsy t-shirt. The force of the blow knocked her flying. When she hit the wall, she slid down it and landed in a silent, crumpled heap at the bottom.

"NOOO!" Jack screamed as ran to her side fearing the worst. The night had started out so well. He had picked her up at eight and they had gone out for a meal, when they had finished they had caught a late movie and now they had just been walking together through the park under the moon light. That was when it had all gone wrong. An eerie fog had crept it's way around their feet and the temperature had dropped dramatically. They had stopped to try and determine what was happening. That was when he had caught sight of it. It had appeared out of thin air behind Kate and raised it's arms. A large ball of light had formed between his palms and before Jack could do anything, he had fired.

_Sacrificed without a fight  
__A victim of her circumstance_

Jack reached her side and began to shake her, calling her name, desperate for her to respond. She never did and deep down Jack knew that she never would. She had passed on and there was nothing he could do for her now.

A maniacal laugh drew his gaze upward once again. He looked up in time to see it disappear and somewhere in his grief stricken mind a thought registered. _'That was a ghost'_. A ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

_Now that I've become aware  
__And I've exposed this tragedy  
__A sadness grows inside of me  
__It all seems so unfair_

He could do nothing to go after the monster now, so he turned his attention back to his girlfriend Kate. She still hadn't moved so he gathered her into his arms and wept, and screamed and called her name. He cursed the entity whose fault it was for her death and swore his vengeance on it. His screams drew some people who were still loitering around and an ambulance was called. When it arrived the paramedics tried to take Kate from him but he refused and demanded to take her to the ambulance himself. He rode with her to the hospital and was there when her parents arrived. He tried to explain but he couldn't so he ended up just going home and crying in his room, muttering between sobs about how unfair life was.

_I'm learning all about my life  
__By looking through her eyes_

It took him weeks to even begin to get over Kate's death but he knew he had to keep going for her. She wouldn't have wanted him to moap about, she was the kind of person who preferred action to inaction. And if anyone should know that, he should. They had been dating for a year and he thought she might have been the one. Jack had always been an imaginative boy but he had been busy recently with school and Kate so his talents had been somewhat repressed. Now, he channelled all of his love and grief into inventing. He joined a science club where he met a wonderful woman named Maddie who seemed to share his passion for ghost hunting.

_Just beyond the churchyard gates  
__Where the grass is overgrown  
__I saw the writing on her stone  
__I felt like I would suffocate_

During his time at school, he often went to the church to visit Kate's grave, it was an old graveyard, not very well kept. The grass was often longer than was standard for most public places, but it wasn't as if the residents minded at all. He would come to this exact spot every Sunday, leave his flowers on her grave, and chat to her about his latest invention and anything else that had happened over the past week. She was the first to know when he stopped seeing Maddie as a friend with similar interest, and started to see her as a beautiful potential girlfriend, with similar interests.

"_In loving memory of our child  
__So innocent eyes open wide"_

Those were the words inscribed on her gravestone. He had come so often he felt they were carved into his soul. Her parents had chosen the inscription and it matched her perfectly. She had always been a happy-go-lucky girl, acted as if nothing in the world bothered her. She had always lived her life according to a philosophy she had picked up somewhere, "live every day as if it's your last, because one day it will be". That one phrase encapsulated her personality perfectly. She had possessed the innocence of a child and looked at the word through a child's eyes. Always the first one to laugh, and the last to cry. Jack had fallen badly for her because of it, not because she happened to be beautiful, but because she was so full of life.

_I felt so empty as I cried  
__Like part of me had died_

And every week, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he talked to her, every week, he cried. He would break down and cry as if his heart was breaking anew. He wept for her and his deep love for her that he had never been able to express to her face. When she had died, it was as if a piece of his heart had died with her.

_I'm learning all about my life  
__By looking through her eyes_

Since she had died Jack had found himself regressing maturity wise, he was laughing more, looking at the world with wonder and excitement. From the point of view of a child, just like Kate always had. He had adopted her philosophy and had asked Maddie out as soon as he felt he had moved on enough. He spent more time studying and working on his solid B minuses. He poured his energy and spare time into making gadgets he could use to hunt, and if necessary destroy, ghosts. He had never forgotten his vow to Kate. He would have his revenge, if the ghost ever showed up again.

_And as her image wondered through my head  
__I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed_

He would sometime lie awake in bed at night and just think of her, even after a year it still hurt to think of her, it still broke his heart to recall what happened to her on that night, but now he had Maddie and she was working to heal his broken heart.

_And I know what it's like to loose someone you love  
__And this felt just the same_

He had only felt pain like this once before, when his grandfather had died of cancer. He had wept for days but this kind of pain was more intense, it stabbed at his heart like a dagger of ice. Chilling his very bones. But eventually he had moved on. He had gotten over his grandpa and he was slowly getting over Kate.

_She wasn't given any choice  
__Desperation stole her voice_

He often thought of that night when he was alone. How unfair it was that Kate hadn't even had the chance to do anything but scream as her life was cruelly snatched from her. She hadn't been given a choice in the matter, but then again, who ever got the choice where death was concerned? Even now, twenty years after he had left high school, he often thought of her. His coping strategy now was the same as it was back then, invent, build, create, keep his hands busy so his mind didn't have the chance to dwell on the grief in his past.

_I've been given so much more in life  
__I've got a son, I've got a wife_

He thought how lucky he was. He had met his beautiful wife, had two beautiful, intelligent children and invented so many ghost-hunting gadgets he had more than enough money to put them both through college. But there was still one thing he didn't have. As hard as he tried, as many times as he built and tweaked the Fenton portal, as long as he stared at it, as many times as he went fishing in it, he could never find Kate. She had been his motivation for building it and he had been so disappointed when it hadn't worked. When he had come down the next morning to start work on something else he had dreamed up during the night he had been so overjoyed to see it working that he hadn't bothered to find out why or how it was working, and over the weeks, it had just slipped his mind to find out.

_I had to suffer one last time  
__To grieve for her and say goodbye  
__Relive the anguish of my past  
__To find out who I was at last_

One sunny, Sunday morning Jack Fenton decided to face his demons. He couldn't move on with his life without finding his closure. He walked to the graveyard, past the gates, over the overgrown path until he found it. The spot he used to come and stand at every Sunday and tell Kate what he had been up to. Once again he laid the bouquet of roses on her grave, stepped back and began to tell her about the last twenty years of his life.

"Hey Kate, it's me again. I'm sorry I haven't been up to visit up in a while, but I've been busy. I have a family now, two beautiful kids. My daughter Jazz reminds me a lot of you. The do-gooder, always trying to save the world. My son, Danny, he's a great kid. He has some great friends. Always there for him. Needs a good kick up the backside to get him to study, but a good kid none the less. I love them so much Kate. I know you would too. I miss you Kate. You were my first real love, you know that, I loved you back then and still do. You changed me you know, your innocence, your happy smile, couldn't help but rub off. I saw the ghost again. The one with the white hair, and the green eyes. I haven't managed to catch him yet, but when I do…I swear I will avenge you and I'm not giving up on finding you. I'm sure I will, one day"

While he was talking tears had begun to fall, unchecked, down his cheeks. He barely noticed them. After all of this time, the grief was still there. Dulled with time, but still very much alive inside of him.

_The door has opened wide  
__I'm turning with the tide  
__Looking through her eyes._

"Thank you Kate. Because of you, I finally know who I am. I hope you're happy wherever you are. Just remember, I love you and I will find you again. Goodbye."

When he finished he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his heart. He could stand tall again, the grief seamed to seep out of him as the last of his tears fell on her grave. He smiled, passed a large gloved hand over his face to disperse any lingering tears, turned and left, promising to visit more often, and swearing to take down that ghost he kept seeing. The one with the snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

The end?

So, what so you think? This was intended to be a one-shot but with the way it seams to have turned itself out it almost begs to be continued. I'm not sure if I will, need to listen to some more songs, see if I can't get some inspiration going for a possible chapter 2. Don't expect one but if one does turn up, consider it a nice surprise. I apologise in advance if I disappear for a while soon but my exams are looming closer and I really need to start revising.

If anyone can think of any ideas for a continuation then feel free to tell me. Like I said, I don't know if I will continue, but it might be interesting to see where the story takes itself.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Captured

Hiya! How about that, I got ideas without a song faints from the shock. Thank you to all of my reviewers:

Lana: thanks for the review, have you written the fic yet and if so, can you point me in it's direction please?

Tattooed Angel Wings: Thanks for the review, it made perfect sense, I hope you don't mind that I continued, a damn plot bunny bit me and just wouldn't stop chewing on my ear until I wrote some more, I hope you like it and I really hope I haven't ruined it.

Konijnemans: all will be explained in the fullness of time, Thanks for your review.

cakreut12: thank you for offering to help with the song search, that's very nice of you, but it turns out, I didn't need a song for inspiration, it just came naturally. Thanks for your review.

bluish black dolphin: Ohhh, how eerily similar our minds work, I was thinking along similar lines before I read you review. You know what they say, 'Great minds think alike' (and fools seldom differ Lol) Thanks for the review.

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: Thanks for the review, (if you're still alive)

Kraven the Hunter: Thanks for the somewhat enigmatic review, that doesn't matter though, it's the fact that you took the time to review that matters most to me.

Ghostymangarocker: Thanks for the idea and the review, again eerie how similar our thought patterns are, maybe we have some weird sort of psychic connection that lets us read each others minds, or maybe it's three in the morning and this is low blood sugar and sleep deprivation talking…I'm going with door number two.

I hope you like chapter two. It's gotten darker and nastier and Jack may be a bit OOC (artistic licence, gotta love it) but it all should work out in the end.

I'm sorry this one took so long but I really wasn't planning on continuing so I concentrated on other stories, and now I'm abandoning those in favour of this one as it has caught my eye again.

Hope you like.

Chapter 2 - Capture

Since that day Jack had been back to Kate's grave at least once every two weeks. He had resumed telling her about his life, updating her on the situation with the ghost he kept spotting but never quite managed to catch up with. He went on regular ghost hunts now (even more so than before) searching the skies for the one that kept getting away. He had even taken to going out alone, determined that he would be the one who caught it, not Maddie.

It was a warm, Friday evening the next time Jack spotted him. It was just a blur of black and silver contrasting with the night sky, but after chasing him for so long, Jack knew almost instinctively when he was around. He had been standing outside his house, just looking up at the stars, willing some inspiration for his next invention to float down from the sky when he had glimpsed it. It had just been a rush of motion form the corner of his eyes, blended perfectly with the medium in which it suspended itself, and Jack would have missed it, if it weren't for the incessant beep of the Fenton ghost detector coming from the open window of the RV in the driveway, immediately, the ghost hunter had launched himself into said RV and sped away into the night hot on the trail of the ghost who had caused him so much grief.

After trying many times to just directly attack (and finding that every time, he managed to evade his shots and disappear) Jack decided to try something new tonight. He would simply follow this time, trial him and surprise him. Jack followed the entity all the way around the town, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere specific, just flying around.

After half and hour, and just as Jack's patience was worn out, the ghost turned and headed toward the park. Seeing his chance the ghost hunter parked outside, grabbed a net and a gun and ran to the centre, where he thought he saw the ghost land. His guess was so accurate he had to pull himself back into the tree line before he was discovered. When he got his breath back he cautiously looked round the tree he was hiding behind and observed the ghost, waiting for the right moment to strike.

If Jack hadn't known better he would have thought that this ghost was quite harmless from the way he was just standing there. He didn't seem to be doing anything except standing and looking up at the stars, muttering to himself, but Jack was too far away to be able the hear the words, that and the ghost had his back to him.

He saw his chance; he tightened his grip on the ectoplasmic net in his hands and launched himself at the small ghost. The sound of rustling leaves drew the phantom's attention around to it's source behind him but before he could react, a net was thrown over the top of him by a very large man, in a very orange jumpsuit. _'Oh No, anyone but him.' _The net completely encircled the small phantom and Jack took a small amount of pleasure from watching him struggle, desperately trying to escape using his powers, he leaned down over then net and let the ghost in on a little secret he had been keeping.

"There's no point struggling ghost" he spat the word as if it was an offence to utter it "that net is designed to drain your powers, the more you struggle, the weaker you'll get." The bright green horror filled eyes snapped to the large man and Jack smiled, he had finally done it, he had caught the monster who had ruined his life. He smiled and hauled the net over his shoulder before walking back in the direction of his R.V.

"Where…where are you taking me" the ghost whimpered into Jack's back.

"Somewhere where you are going to wish you had never been re-born." A smug smirk crept onto Jack's face as he congratulated himself on his (unusually) witty response as he reached the R.V, unceremoniously dumped the small ghost into the back and slammed the door. He climbed in the front himself and sped away in the direction he had originally come from, the terrified snowy haired form in the back shaking and left to wonder what exactly was going to happen to him.

Less than ten minutes later the oversized family van pulled up outside an average looking house with an oversized satellite dish perched precariously on the roof. A very large man in an orange jumpsuit stepped out of the drivers side, threw open the back door of the vehicle roughly grabbed the green, glowing net containing a very squashed, relatively small, ghost boy clad in black and silver, and all but ran up the stairs and into the house after closing the doors to the R.V.

Once inside the house, Jack immediately made for the basement, locking the door as he went. With a kind of speed and grace normally associated with someone half his size, Jack managed to transfer his prize from the net, to a waiting pair of wrist and matching ankle shackles that had been mounted on the wall waiting for the day when this particular prize would grace them with his presence.

He was none to careful about the transfer either as he managed to _accidentally _smack the small ghost's head so hard against the wall he was afraid he would pass out. He didn't though and Jack had to give him some points for toughness, but that was no where near enough to make up for Kat's unnecessary death at the hands of this monster. But now, Jack had the little creature right where he wanted him, and he wasn't letting him go until he got some answers. _I might not even let him go at all._

End of Chapter

Ohhh! Evil Jack, I never even knew he had it in him. I'm sorry this took so long, but I have another fic that I am writing and I turned my attention to that because I didn't really intend to continue with this, but the amount of support and ideas I got encouraged me to continue.

A huge thanks to all of my reviewers. And I hope to se you again soon for the next enstalment

May the Angles bless you and keep you safe

Anawiel


	3. Exposed

Hiya again. I think (/hope) this will be the last chapter, I have another fic I should be working on, but I'm sure we all know what it's like, work on something long enough and you get bored with it. For anyone who may be reading this and 'Remember Me' don't worry, there will be another chapter at some point. Thank you to all of my reviewers:

alliwantislove: all will be revealed in the fullness of time. I'm glad you like what I've done to Jack, and believe me, he gets even worse :>Thank you for reviewing

cakreut12: your wish is my command, another update. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing

fubukis-wraph: I'm sorry he scares you but guess what, he gets WORSE in this chapter. (Hands fubukis-wraph a pillow to hide behind) hope he doesn't scare you too badly. I will reveal all by the time this fic is finished I promise. And your asking me because I am the only person in the world with the ability to answer your questions about this fic (ha ha, major power trip going on there lol) Thanks for reviewing.

ghostymangarocker: is this soon enough? Thanks for reviewing but I can't really respond without giving it away. It will all be reveled by the end of this chapter, I promise.

And here we go with chapter 3 of the intended one-shot fic I stared all the way back in April

Chapter 3 – Exposed

Jack watched the ghost as he struggled in the manacles, a small smile on his lips. He let the phantom struggle a few moments longer before he lent in close and said.

"There's no point doing that either, they're made of iron and coated in the same substance as the net was, you're only making yourself weaker by struggling."

Once again the bright green eyes fixed upon the ghost hunter and Jack could clearly see the terror hidden in their depths, but he misinterpreted its source to be the situation he now found himself in. For a second he felt a pang of guilt for doing this to another living being, until he remembered that he wasn't a living being, he was a monster. The very one who had destroyed his life twenty years ago and ironically, set him down the path to hunting ghosts.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" the young phantom stammered, trying to keep his voice level through the terror of having being caught and dragged down to what looked to be like a medieval torture chamber.

Jack turned away from the specter and began searching through the many inventions that cluttered the shelves of the lab. He kept his back to the ghost the entire time so he couldn't see what the ghost hunter was doing. Finally, he found what he was looking for and, keeping his back turned he said, "I'm just going to give you a little incentive to talk"

When he turned back he was holding a monstrous looking piece of equipment. It was a long, thin cylinder onto which all manner of sharp and pointy objects had been grafted. The ghost cringed at the sight of it, it looked horrific. And without the aid of his powers he knew that it was going to hurt. A lot.

"Talk about what" the ghost stammered as his voice shook

"How you killed Kate"

"Kate, who's Kate?"

Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. This monster had killed his first true love and couldn't even remember it. Twenty years of repressed rage bubbled to the surface as he balled his massive hand into a fist and hit the ghost square in the jaw.

"Kate was the incredible woman you had the gall to kill in cold blood twenty years ago for no reason whatsoever. Kate was the woman you killed as I walked her to the restaurant where I was about to propose. Kate was the love of my life and you took her from me you uncaring, unfeeling piece of trash." Once more the ghost hunter swung, this time connecting to the ghost's stomach.

"How dare you not remember her? Have you killed so many people that one just doesn't register? How can you be so cold?" for a third time Jack swung his massive fist and connected with the ghost's black and silver clad chest.

What would have been his breath completely left the small body suspended on the wall before the ghost hunter and he was totally unable to speak for a few minutes while Jack stormed off into the lab, presumably to look for more gadgets to use on his prisoner.

The snowy haired phantom hung by his wrists and ankles as he tried to process what had just happened to him. The words that had been angrily spat at him repeated themselves over and over in his mind while he struggled to compose himself before the malevolent man came back for more. Pain swam through him from his jaw, chest and stomach causing his vision to go hazy round the edges _'oh god no, I can't pass out, not here'_ he concentrated on the pain and staying awake, desperate to get out of this one in one piece.

Jack returned carrying yet more gadgetry in his massive arms, ignoring the moaning coming from the body strapped to the wall. Meticulously he laid each piece, one by one, on a table directly in front of the ghost looking up every time to see the reaction on the ghost's face as each piece looked more horrific than the last. When the last gadget was on the table he gave the phantom a look that would send a rabid tiger running for cover, circled round the table to stand before his prisoner once again and spoke.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked with an unnerving calmness in his voice.

"Look" the spirit began, exasperated by the accusation and terrified that his cockiness would get him another beating "I am truly sorry for your loss, but it couldn't have possibly been me who did it; I wasn't even alive 20 years ago…"

"You're not alive now" Jack replied

"Good point, but not the one I'm trying to make…I am too young to be the…" his sentence was cut off as, with a cat's grace, Jack took up one of the instruments. This one looked like a whip with a metal handle and a long leather tail. He struck the apparition across the chest leaving a long diagonal tear in the black and silver jumpsuit, exposing the pale flesh beneath it and pulling a scream from the throat of the snowy haired ghost. Blood trickled from the fresh wound and dripped onto the cold, tiled floor beneath him.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me. I was there Ghost. I saw it with my own eyes. You appeared out of no-where, shot something at Kate and then laughed as she lay dying in my arms. You stood back and laughed." With that he sent the whip flying again. A second tear blossomed below the first on the ghost's chest, a twin to the one already cut into the fabric, and he let out another scream of agony. Blood began to well and trickle down his chest from this second wound as his head lolled down to his chest and his world darkened.

Seeing this Jack sent his fist to follow the whip and embedded it in the small form's stomach. The specter's head snapped back up but he couldn't scream, his breath having being stolen once again. His head fell back towards his chest as his eyes began to spontaneously shut.

"Oh no you don't…" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed a fistful of the ghost's snow-white hair and forced his head back up so his bright green eyes were level with the ghost hunter's. "…I haven't even started with you"

"Look" the diminutive phantom panted "I…don't know…how else…to say this…It wasn't me…I'm too young…"

With his hand still tangled in the spirit's hair Jack used his free hand to take hold of the whip once more and swing it as best he could in the space between himself and his captive. Due to the narrow space, when Jack flicked his wrist the leather strap was forced to remain lower than it had usually struck. This time it shot through the air and hit first one of the ghost's legs, then the other as it continued it's flight through the air. It left in it's wake a set of lacerations in the fabric of the all in one jumpsuit, and a matching set on the phantom's legs underneath.

"You are going to suffer for what you did to me and Kate all those years ago, you hear me. I am going to inflict as much pain on you as you did on me that day." Jack all but screamed into the ghost's face. In response, the bright green eyes slid shut and he swallowed once before Jack let go of his hair and dropped his head in disgust.

He took a step back and prepared to strike again when there was a flash of bright white light. A pair of bluish white rings formed at the specter's waist and traveled up and down his body. Jack stared in amazement as the black and silver jumpsuit was replaced with a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red and white t-shirt, both of which were ripped in the same places as the jumpsuit had been. The snow white hair became midnight black and he knew instinctively that the bright green eyes were now sky blue. He knew this because he was well aware of the identity of the teenager who now hung from his wrists and ankles on the wall.

"Danny?"

End of Chapter

Oooo I'm evil aren't I? What has Jack done? Will he ever be able to forgive himself? Will Danny ever forgive him? What's going to happen now that his secret is out?

All these and more questions shall be answered in the fourth (and most likely final) installment of 'Through Her Eyes'

May the Angels bless you and keep you safe

Anawiel


	4. The Addressing of Wounds

Hiya, now, I seriously intend for this to be the last installment of this story, but I can bet that it probably won't be in the end. I have yet to even see 'Fright Night, let alone 'The Million Dollar Ghost' (I hate having to rely on UK timings, friggin' hurry up and show some new eppies already!) so I don't know exactly what happened but I have read a synopsis and seen some pix, so I have a idea what happened. If I make a mistake it's because I am not privileged enough to have seen many of the eppies 'kay?

On a more somber note, I wish to extend my sympathies and hope for a better day to come to anyone who has been affected by the horrific bombings in London on 07/07/2005. May the Angles bless you all and help you through this difficult time.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Trevor the Enchanter: You're review has given me pause for thought. I was thinking along totally different lines but you're right. Hmmmm May have to ponder this a bit more…Thanks for reviewing.

ghostymangarocker: I know, bad Jack. But don't worry, if all goes to plan he should be returning to more or less his usual self by the time I'm finished writing. I hope I haven't thrown up any more questions for you LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

fubukis-wraph: (hands fubukis-wraph a tissue) don't worry, Danny will be fine, physically…Thanks for reviewing.

cakreut12: howz the bunny? Still mauling passing random strangers? (lol) You have many many questions, and they are all on topics that I genuinely had considered and will answer by the time this fic is finished…well, maybe all but one, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 4 – The Addressing of Wounds

"Danny?"

The word tumbled out of his mouth like a guilty secret. If he has not witnessed it he would not have believed what had just happened. The ghost had disappeared in a flash of light and in his wake, had left an image of his tortured son to hang like a prisoner. Jack's arms flopped to his sides as his grip on the weapon loosened. Gravity exerted itself and pulled the whip to the ground with a resonating metallic twang.

"No, it can't be. I…I know what you ghosts are like. You're, untrustworthy. You're cold and ruthless…You're…you're playing a trick on me. You're not my son. You're just tying to look like him to fool me into letting you go." Surprise turned to anger as the thought imbedded itself into Jack's mind. Once more, he took up the whip and raised it above his head, preparing himself to strike at the imposter.

A groan escaped the boy as he struggled to lift his head. One china blue eye cracked open and struggled to focus on the very large orange blob in front of him. Jack hesitated as doubt crept into his mind. But if this was his son, why hadn't he told him about this. The little seedling of doubt took root in his mind; enough for him to lay the weapon back down and take a step closer to the apparition that appeared to be wearing his son's image as a façade. He placed a finger under the chin of the imposter and pulled his head up so that the ghost hunter's sea green eyes were on the same level as the half closed china blue orbs of his prisoner. They looked each other in the eye for a few minutes before Jack spoke.

"Who are you?"

"What"

The ghost hunter resisted the urge to punch the boy again and instead let his eyes close in a very slow blink of agitation. "Who are you?" he stressed each word, his agitation evident in each syllable.

"D…D…Danny Phantom" the boy managed as he tried to catch his elusive breath.

"Danny _Phantom? _That's an odd name for a teenager"

The bright blue eyes snapped open as he looked to the side trying to catch a glimpse of his arm. A sharp intake of breath signaled that he had seen it, and it was no longer clad in a black jumpsuit and white glove, encased in a soft white glow. Instead all he saw was a white t-shirt with a red cuff and nothing but bare arm underneath it. _'oh god I must have passed out. I passed out and transformed'_

"Now lets try this again" the voice pulled his eyes back to the large man before him "who are you?"

Giving up all pretence and hope of keeping his identity a secret any longer he confessed. "Of all people I thought you would have been the one who didn't have to ask me that, dad"

Jack's rage got the better of him as the ghost child tried to use his love for his son as a way to escape. Once again he struck the boy across the face. The boy's black bangs covered his face as his head snapped to the side and his eyes filled with tears. All of the others blows he could have forgiven over time as his dad had no idea it was him. But this one…this one might take a lot longer, if it healed at all.

"Don't you dare try to use my son against me. I know what your kind is like. You're trying to trick me, well it isn't going to work you hear me?"

"I'm not trying to trick you" the boy turned to face the ghost hunter, tears of defiance in his eyes and iron in his voice "I am your son, I'm Danny."

"Prove it" Jack's earlier confidence of the falsity of the of the ghost's identity was fading quickly. He needed the ghost to be lying or he didn't know if he would be able to live with himself.

"Do you remember when you forgot your anniversary for the 18th year in a row? Jazz and me flew all the way to Spittoon and parachuted in with the present before we had a party for the tenth year of my aunt's divorce and you told me that I was going to get a raise in my allowance. And the time when there was a reward out for 'Inviso-Bill? I let you catch me and then helped you out of that trap the Plasmius set. And my real name is Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom is the name I use when I transform."

"My son can't transform, he's not a ghost" he was clutching at straws now, it was sounding much more convincing that this was his son on the wall, not the ghost he thought he was.

"Yes I am. I'm the one who fixed the Fenton Portal and in the process I had an accident. When I woke up I had these powers and they've caused me nothing but hassle since I got them."

"The…Fenton Portal. That was you?"

The boy just nodded his head once, as that was all he could manage in his weakened state, just keeping his eyes open was becoming a chore he could barley handle. The rush of adrenaline that his rage at his father had released was ebbing and he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

"What have I done?" the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The ghost responsible for Kate's death couldn't possibly be the one he had captured. He was right; he was far too young to have been the one to do it. He was only fourteen years old and had apparently, only had his powers for six months. This was his son on the wall.

Immediately Jack drew closer and released the shackles from Danny's wrists. His son slumped against the ghost hunter's chest when he was released so Jack put one massive arm around Danny's back to hold him in place while he bent down to release the shackles from his son's ankles. When he was free, Jack turned and made a space for his son on the table by literally throwing the equipment he had put there onto the floor. He sat Danny on the table and ran into the main lab for the med kit he stored there in case of explosions (which were a semi regular thing in that particular lab)

When he returned he found his son still sitting where he had left him, his back to the door, gingerly touching the wounds in his legs through the rips in his jeans. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, which was not helping his inability to breathe at all. Jack approached the table and rounded it so he could face his son. Upon seeing his father, Danny jumped and hurriedly wiped at his eyes, looking as if he was trying to remove the shameful evidence of his justified breakdown. The sight made Jack's heart ache, and the fact that he was the reason for this pain hurt him as much emotionally as Danny was hurting physically. He put the med kit down on the floor and then approached his son, as he reached out to try to lift up Danny's shirt so he could inspect the wounds he had inflicted Danny flinched away and looked at Jack, naked fear in his deep china blue eyes.

Jack looked as if he had been physically stricken and stepped back, ready to leave if his son wanted him to. "I'm sorry Danny, do you want me took treat you or would you prefer me to leave" he asked tentatively, fearing that he had permanently damaged the relationship between them.

Danny took a few seconds to consider the alternatives before he said, "Could you help me please, I don't think I'll be able to wrap the bandages all the way around myself."

Jack approached once again and attempted to reach for the bottom of Danny's shirt so he could get a better look at the wounds. He could see that Danny was actively trying to restrain himself from flinching again so he withdrew his hand and asked, "Do you think you can get your shirt off yourself or do want me to help?"

"I think I'll be okay dad" Danny replied. He reached behind himself and, with a few painful grunts, managed to extract himself from his torn and bloodied t-shirt.

"I think you should lie down while I go up and get you some shorts to change into so I can get to the cuts on your legs." Danny did as he was instructed and almost immediately began to shiver on the cold metallic table, seeing this Jack made a mental note to bring a blanket with him on the return journey.

Danny merely lay on the table, shivering and thinking about what he had just been through. _'I can't believe it, even after I transformed he didn't believe it was me, he kept hitting me until I convinced him. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend named Kate, he's so happy all the time I would never have guessed that he had experienced a death. I wonder who really did kill her, he must have looked like me if dad thought it was me, but why did he carry on when I transformed, why didn't he believe me? Where is dad, I'm cold._

As these thoughts chased each other round his head, Jack returned with the blanket, a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts from Danny's room. Gently he coaxed Danny up into a sitting position and then helped down to the floor and into the next room so he could change into the shorts. While he was gone, Jack spread the blanket over the table and opened up the med kit that was still patiently waiting on the floor like an obedient dog. He extracted a pair of gloves, some alcohol free wipes and bandages and put them at the far end of the table where Danny's feet didn't quite reach.

As he finished Danny stumbled back in, his arms wrapped around himself in a vain attempt to stave off the cold that was enshrouding him in its embrace. With a little help from his father, he managed to lie back down on top of the blanket and pull the draping ends over his body while leaving the wounds exposed. Jack retreated to the end of the table to retrieve the items he had previously placed there. He took off his black lab gloves, replaced them with the clear latex ones from the med kit and unwrapped one of the wipes. With a gentleness that had been absent in his motions previously he began to clean the blood from the wounds on his son's chest.

With every stoke of the wipe Danny released a hiss of pain and restrained himself from flinching away from his father's touch, memories of the last time he had touched him flooding his brain and urging him to leave the room and run to a place of refuse. The struggle disguised itself as trembling which Jack took to be the shivers of a body temperature that had dipped below comfortable levels.

He finished cleaning the wounds and helped his son into a sitting position so he could wrap the bandage all the way around Danny's slight frame. When he was finished he handed the new t-shirt to his son, who gingerly pulled it over his head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. Jack then draped the blanket over Danny's shoulders, and Danny held it closed while Jack moved onto the wounds on his son's legs. They were roughly 6 inches above his knees on both sides and wrapped most of the way around his thighs.

Jack repeated his actions on his son's legs, he cleaned and dressed the wounds separately and then wrapped the blanket around Danny's legs. Rather than alleviate the shivering as he expected, Jack found that his son's shaking was increasing, he was not a fool and he had paid enough attention in his last first aid course to know what Danny was probably suffering from now.

"Danny, I think you're in shock, I need you to lie down for me okay" his son nodded and slipped back into the cold embrace of the table beneath him. His father's voice drifted to him from around about his feet "Danny, does it hurt when I do this?"

The midnight black hair shook from side to side, as Danny indicated that it didn't hurt when his father raised his feet away from the table and propped them up on the bag that contained the med kit to improve his circulation and reduce the shock.

'_Okay, keep them warm, get them rested, lie them down with their legs in the air…now what was that last one…oh yea, Reassure' _the instructions struggled into the ghost hunter's head through his own shock that he was, for the moment, ignoring in favor of helping his son

"Danny…"

Whatever Jack was going to say was cut off as a bright white light and an almost inaudible pop preempted the swirling green vortex opening before them. From out of it emerged a large male ghost, with short snow-white hair and glowing neon green eyes.

End of chapter

Ha ha, another evil cliffie, which means that there will be another chapter, and I really mean it, chapter 5 WILL be the last chapter. (And if you believe that you'll believe anything) I'm stopping here because it's a ridiculous length as it is, I was even considering chopping it into two chapters, but then I thought it would be better left as it is. Also what I have planned would increase it from being a ridiculously long chapter, to one that is could be compared more readily to a short novel in itself, so I thought I would be kind and leave it where it is.

So, who is this new person? What do they mean to do? How much has Jack and Danny's relationship suffered because of this? Find out in the last edition of 'Through Her Eyes' (no I'm serious this time, chapter 5 will be the last one…what are a you looking at me like that for I really mean it this time…what do you mean you don't believe me, fine, just tune in and see if I mean it)

May the Angels bless you and keep you safe

Anawiel


	5. Battle of the Immortals

Hiya, now I'm serious this time, this had better be the last chapter or I will do something rather unpleasant (like leaving it here whether it's finished or not Ha Ha). No I wouldn't be that evil : P I mean, it's not as if I'm the kind of person who would have Jack capture his own son and torture him into unconsciousness…oh wait…I am

ghostymangarocker: I know, but I can't think of any other way to continue this fic, so it's gotta end sometime. (Males jack give ghostymangarocker a fiver) There you go Thanks for the review

cakreut12: Wow, question overload…all but on e of your questions should be answered by the end of this chapter. Have you had any inspiration to update lately? Thanks for the review.

ChicaDeDanny: Thanks for the fav, it means a hellova lot to me, and thanks for the review.

HitokiriKurisuta: Thanks for the favs, I can't wait to read your stories. Thank you for reviewing

Just Plain Insane: (whimpers) I'm sorry, I can't help being the way I am. Thanks for the review, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

fubukis-wraph: (hands fubukis-wraph a really big tissue) Don't worry, now Jack knows who he is, he won't beat him up again, I promise. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 5 – Battle of the Immortals

"You" venom spilled from Jack's mouth directed at this new ghost.

Like Danny this one had short white hair, but it was slightly longer than Danny's, just long enough to hang in his eyes. Eyes that were neon green and glowing. Unlike Danny, this ghost was dressed in torn blue jeans. Four belts hung around his waist and only one was holding the jeans up. He had a black silk short-sleeved shirt, which exposed the tattoos that covered his arms. Around his wrists hung numerous bracelets, each with a matching chain around his neck and a long jagged scar ran from his right cheekbone, diagonally across his right eye to disappear into his hairline. On his back sat an occupied scabbard.

'_And dad mistook me for him!' _Danny thought as he struggled up into a sitting position on the table (which was a little more difficult that he had first imagined, what with his feet still being propped up with the med kit)

"Who the hell do you think you are coming back here after what you did to me" Jack's defiant voice called over the din the vortex was making behind the new arrival.

"I think I'm Arctic Emerald, your executioner for the evening" the ghost smiled wickedly and tipped an invisible hat, as if in respect to the ghost hunter before him, behind him the vortex slipped quietly closed. "I missed 20 years ago but let me warn you, I do not miss twice." before the warning had a chance to fully soak into the air the ghost was in motion, his blade was drawn and he was heading strait for Jack.

"NOOO" As fast as he could move Danny was up off the table and had transformed to match Arctic. Before Jack could say anything Danny had jumped in front of his father and spread his arms and legs in a defensive position. He was careful to float just out of Jack's reach so he couldn't be pulled from the air and thrown aside to leave his father defenseless. Father and son watched as the ghost closed the distance between himself and the duo. Fearing the worst Danny closed his eyes, thinking of all the people he loved and whom he would never see again.

He felt the wind rush by him and assumed the ghost had passed through him leaving a fatal wound behind it. There was no pain but Danny just thought the pain from his other wounds was masking this new one. Unable to wait for the inevitable Danny opened his eyes to inspect the wound, and found himself staring into the mirror image of his own eyes. Arctic's face was so close to Danny's they were practically Eskimo kissing. Danny swallowed and looked down, expecting to see a third, unattended slash in his jumpsuit. In reality, there were still only two slashes on his chest, red tinged white bandages visible through the holes. Just millimeters from his chest the cold metal of Arctic's sword rested, ready to strike if the mood took him. Danny looked back up into the face of his would-be assassin; the ghost favored him with a cold calculating smile before he next spoke.

"Patience child, I'll have plenty of time left once I'm finished with him. You'll get your turn"

With his eyes still on the face before him, Danny never saw the fist that connected to the side of his head and sent him crashing into a pile of disused, random parts that didn't seam to have any purpose other that to cushion Danny's fall from the air. Once again the air was forced from the young hybrid's lungs and, or the moment, he was unable to do anything but lie in the twisted position he landed in and watch as, with a grace he didn't know his father had, Jack rolled out of the way of the continued assault. The ghost lunged again and once again, Jack dodged out of the way, but Danny knew he couldn't keep it up, eventually arctic would start fighting dirty, and then it would be all over for Jack.

With his hand on the wall behind him to brace himself, Danny struggled to his feet then leapt into the air and flew strait at Arctic. With his attention solely focused on the ghost hunter the assassin never saw Danny coming. Arctic soon found himself tackled to the ground, the ghost child still attached to his waist, his sword ripped from his grasp and thrown across the lab.

When they landed, Danny took the initiative and managed to straddle the waist of the larger ghost. He curled his hand into a fist and hit the ghost in the jaw several times; screaming obscenities the entire time, before Arctic flipped them and Danny found himself on is back on the cold hard cement, his arms pinned above his head and the assassin looming over him. The older ghost brought his face right down next to Danny's and whispered in his ear. He was so close Danny could swear he could feel, rather than hear, the words that Arctic spoke.

"I thought I had told you Kiddo, you'll get your turn…" he laughed and elevated himself up from his, rather suggestive position, straddling Danny's waist and brought both hands before him touching them at the wrists. A ball of purple energy formed between his palms and grew larger and larger "…but seeing as how you seem to be getting impatient, I can spare the time to dispose of you before I go and finish that fool over there" The ball was released at the same time as the assassin's discarded blade was thrown back at him. Unfortunately he had seen in coming and merely made himself intangible, causing the blade to fly harmlessly through him and embed itself in the wall across from the ghost hunter who had thrown it.

Slowly, the assassin lifted his head toward Jack and gave him a wickedly evil smile, then slowly turned his back on him before floating over to the wall to retrieve his lost sword.

"Well, well, well…" Arctic said in a voice that was as cold as his namesake "…you couldn't protect your girlfriend, and now you've lost your son…" with an almighty pull Arctic freed his trapped sword from the wall and turned back toward the seething ghost hunter "…what a pathetic creature you are. You don't deserve to live"

Before jack could draw a breath to reply, the assassin was moving again. Sword raised, the nightmare was flying towards him as fast as he could. Jack didn't even have the time to dodge out of the way, he was frozen to the spot, watching his life flash before his eyes as he lived his final moments…

End of chapter…

(A/N) Naaaa…I'm only messing with you…

Not four feet from where Jack was standing something shot out of the floor and hit Arctic in the stomach, tackling him to the ground, his sword once more thrown from his grasp. When the two form disentangled, Jack was able to see Arctic floating above…his son, who was currently lying in a crumpled heap on his side, holding the wounds on his chest and gasping.

"So, it's you again is it Kiddo?" the assassin smirked as he landed. He drew closer to Danny's prone body lying at his feet before he spoke again.

"I…thought…I…told…you…to…wait…your…turn" with every word he delivered a brutal kick to Danny's stomach. When the onslaught ended Danny rolled over so his back was to the ghost, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched at his stomach and struggled for breath. (A/N does Danny breathe or have a heartbeat in Ghost form?) Arctic raised his hand as another ball of energy formed in his palm. He aimed it at the teen lying on the floor then looked up at Jack, an evil grin twisting his handsome features into an ugly mask.

"Now, thanks to your incompetence, you have to watch another of your loved ones die" Powerless to help, Jack could only stand and watch as the ball was released. To his great relief, at the last possible second, Danny rolled out of the path of the deadly ball and took to the air, shooting his own ball of green energy at the ghost. It hit Arctic in the chest and sent him stumbling back a few steps

When he recovered he gave Danny a look of pure evil, then disappeared. Frantic, Danny span in a circle, as fast as his wounds would allow, searching for his adversary. But to no avail. With no warning, Arctic reappeared behind Danny and before Jack could call out a warning, he grabbed the teen around the chest and squeezed. The pressure set Danny's wounds on fire and caused him to scream in pain. Arctic then pulled the hybrid toward the ceiling, stopping when he reached it. The assassin transferred his grip from Danny's hest to his arm and, without a pause, spun him once before throwing the teen back down to the laboratory floor with all the power he could muster. Danny impacted with enough force to leave a crater in the floor.

Staring down at the crumpled body in the floor below him, Arctic let loose a laugh that went strait to Jack's soul, it was identical to the one he had heard that night. Enraged, he turned to the nearest bench and grabbed the first thing he could find which, in this case, was the Fenton thermos. When he turned back, his vision was filled with the huge ball of purple energy that had now formed between his son and the assassin.

End of Chapter

Na…I'm only messing with you again…

Danny's wounds burned from the effort of trying to lift himself up and away from this ball of ectoplasm that he knew would kill him. His struggles were to no avail, he was completely drained, he couldn't even muster the strength to keep his head held up and face his assassin. From the bottom of his vision, he watched the ball of violet energy grow larger and larger. Then the ghost and his ball of energy were completely swallowed by a bluish white light. He partially disintegrated and disappeared from Danny's view.

"No-one messes with my son" a defiant voice called from somewhere above him, but Danny didn't have the inclination to find it as he let himself transform. He felt a strong pair of arms, clad in a vibrant orange jumpsuit, lift him from the hole into which he had been unceremoniously dumped and his arm was placed around the neck of his father as he stabilized his son to his feet. A knowing look passed between them and they turned toward the stairs so Jack could tend their wounds in the comfort of their bathroom, neither wishing to spend anymore tie down here, too much had happened and they felt that they would only be jinxing themselves if they remained.

As if to prove their superstitions correct, an eerie green light, accompanied by a pop, emanated from behind them. They both turned back toward the light and the words slipped from them in unison,

"Not again"

End (for real this time)

Oh No, a cliffie, on the last chapter, how could she be so EVIL!

Don't worry, there will be a chapter six but that is seriously it. I'm not gonna have another 'Remember Me' on my hands here. Six chapters. Finito. I REALLY mean it this time.

So, who do we think it is now, is it another assassin? Is it someone we have already met? What do they want? Will Danny be able to fight? Ha Ha, for the answers you will have to come back for the Very Very VERY Last chapter. And I'm really serious, six chapters, that's IT!

If anyone is interested, there is a picture of Arctic at:

http / www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 20499127/

(Except without the spaces obviously)

May the Angles Bless you and keep you safe

Anawiel


	6. A Familiar Face

Hiya, How's that for a speedy update, an if I had had the inclination, I could have posted this last night, but I was babysitting when I finished and they came home before I could post and by the time I got home it was midnight and I couldn't be bothered to start up my rust bucket of a computer.

Well, all good thongs must end. This is the last chapter, if you are interested I have drawn all of my new characters. If you wanna have a look, just copy, paste the links from either this chapter or last chapter into a web page and you can go into my gallery and see them all (all three of them). I am rather proud of them and I would love to hear what people think about them in reviews. Even if you review here, I don't mind.

I hope you like it, only one chapter left then I can go back to something else, like the friggin' school newspaper that I have been convinced is begging for my stories.

cakreut12: Yea I'm defiantly sure this time. Last chapter I swear. You'll just have to wait and find out who it is won't you? Thanks for reviewing.

ghostymangarocker: You're welcome for the fiver. I know I know, but while I am evil enough to make Jack torture Danny, I'm not evil enough to let a fic just hang. I must finish for my own sake if no-one else's. Would I really be so anti-climatic as to present you with the Box Ghost after so much angst? You'll see who it is. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 6 –A Familiar Face

The ghost hunter and his son turned as one and stared at this new intrusion into their lives. Like the previous one, it was a swirling green vortex, and out of it stepped, not Arctic, but someone familiar nonetheless. This one was a female; she was wearing a long green skirt with a blue belt, a short black t-shirt with a blue, see-through long-sleeved shirt over the top. Her eyes were purple and her hair was almost the same color, if a few shades more toward red. It was cut to just below her chin, except for one strand on her left side, which almost touched her waist. Around her neck was a black choker and encircling her right wrist was a bracelet of pearls.

"Kate" Jack breathed the name as if it were sacred.

"Jack" the new ghost whispered back affectionately. There was a tranquil smile on her lips as she looked upon the ghost hunter. "It's been a while"

"More than twenty years" he agreed. Danny just stood dumbfounded _This is Kate, no wonder Dad was so upset about loosing her, if she wasn't twenty years older than me, and a ghost, I would be chasing her too" _Lost in his own thoughts,Danny didn't hear the words that were being exchanged between the two former lovers.

"How have you been?" Kate asked as she hovered closer to the floor.

"I fell apart without you Kate, I could barley get out of bed, then I met Maddie. I fell in love Kate. I grieved for months over you, Maddie turned me around"

"I know"

"You do?"

"I watched you Jack, after I crossed over I watched you for months, I couldn't let go. But then I saw you with someone else, I saw you picking your life back up, and I let go" Kate said with a smile painted across her lips.

Jack's eyes were nearly brimming over with tears; he hastily wiped them with his free hand, and in doing so, managed to get a look at Kate's wrists. "You've still got it" he managed with a shaky voice.

Kate smiled again, "Of course I do, I couldn't take it off"

"After all this time, you're still wearing the bracelet I gave you…that night"

She brought her arm up and began to play with the pearls around her wrist staring at it lovingly a smile playing about her lips. When she brought her eyes back up, she spotted, as if for the first time, the young man with his arm draped around Jack's neck, barley clinging to consciousness.

"And who is this handsome young man?" she asked as she approached and put a gentle finger underneath Danny's chin, so she could get a better look at him. Jack puffed up his chest in a very proud manner before announcing.

"This is my son Danny" as Jack shifted, Danny moved as well, forced to stretch up taller than his slight frame would normally allow. Danny hissed as his wounds were tugged and Jack shrank back down to a more comfortable size to accommodate his son.

"So this is Danny, I've heard so much about you"

"You have?" Danny asked, curiosity overcoming the fresh pain and exhaustion.

"Your Father likes to come and tell me all about you"

"You…you heard me"

Kat's eyes traveled back to Jack "Every day, every time you came to my graveside I heard you. I missed your visits after you meet Maddie. I was so glad when you started visiting again."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit for so long…"

"Don't be Jack, you have a family to take care of now…" she looked once more at Danny with something like love in her eyes before she ran a hand trough his hair and down his face in a motherly gesture "…and you must take care of them Jack. Your family is the most precious thing you have. Jack, you have to let go. I'm happy now, you can't go on grieving. You've got to move on. The love you gave me still lives in me. Please Jack, if you still love me, let me go"

"Kate…" sensing the awkwardness that was beginning to build between them. Danny discreetly disentangled himself from his father, not that he noticed, and struggled over to the table. Once there he pulled himself up onto it and settled, as best he could, to watch what happened next.

"Jack, can you let me go?"

"I…think so" Jack replied. Kate smiled and brought herself down to land on the ground. She approached her one time lover and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stunned, Jack just stood and accepted the embrace until he snapped himself out of his stupor. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and closed his eyes, committing this moment to memory, as he knew that the next time he would see her, he would have the same abilities she did. They remained in each other's embrace for what felt to them like an eternity, but was less than five minutes in reality.

"Thank you." The words were whispered into Jack's chest, but he heard them as if they had been screamed in his ear. He felt a little dampness on his chest, which caused him to open his eyes and look down at the woman in his arms. Before his very eyes, she grew less and less distinct, until finally, she disappeared altogether.

"_For everything"_

Jack let his arms fall to his side then merely stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. He wiped a tear from his eye before he whispered to it "No Kate, Thank you"

It was at that moment that he finally noticed the absence of the, albeit small, weight by his side. He looked round, frantic that his son had slipped off somewhere and was now lying unconscious. Within seconds he found him, sitting on the very table he himself had placed him on not half an hour ago, discreetly wiping a tear from his china blue eyes. He approached his son, a question upon his lips, but was interrupted by Danny, with a question of his own.

"So that's Kate?"

"That was her"

"She was beautiful"

"Yes she was, but that's not why I fell for her"

Danny's next question was intercepted by Jack's "Danny, why didn't you tell us about your powers?"

Danny lowered his gaze to the floor and spoke to it, instead of his father. " I guess I just never found the time, and you guys were always busy with some new invention and…" His answer trailed off giving Jack a moment to consider what it must have been like for his son to have to listen to him and Maddie jabber on about their new inventions and what damage they could do to a ghost, all the while knowing that they could do that kind of harm to himself if he got on the wrong end of one, one night. A deep feeling of guilt filled him as he thought of all the times he had done just that. Then something registered. Danny hadn't finished his sentence, so he prompted him.

"And…"

"And…I guess, maybe deep down…I was afraid…afraid that something like this would happen"

That wave of guilt was back, but this time accompanied by something else, puzzlement and hurt. "What makes you think we would ever do anything like this to you knowingly?"

"You're always saying how you would love the chance to examine a ghost; I guess I just thought that you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation knowing you have one under your very roof."

Jack didn't have the words to express what he feeling or what he wanted to express to his son, instead he enveloped his son in his massive arms and hugged him for all he was worth. A whimper of pain reminded him of what he was going to do before Kate had shown up. He loosened his grip immediately and instead put his son's arm back in place around his neck and helped him to the ground, knowing that Danny would be too stubborn to let himself be carried up the stairs "Come on son, lets get cleaned up before your mum and Jazz get home okay?"

"Okay Dad" with those words, Jack and his son made their way slowly up the stairs. About halfway up, a question reformed in Danny's head.

"So Dad, why did you fall for her?"

"Well Danny…"

The End

No seriously, that's it, there's no point looking for any more. There is none.

So, what did you think? Not bad for an intended one-shot is it? For those of you who are still following this fic, there may be a surprise later during the summer. I won't say what just incase it doesn't happen, but you may find out.

If you want to have a look, there is a picture of Kate here:

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /20578483/

Except without the spaces. (I'm getting rather addicted to these pics aren't I?)

I would like to extend my thanks to everyone who had read this fic, even if you didn't review. It means so much to me to know that people are reading my work. Thank you.

May the Angels Bless you and keep you safe

Anawiel


End file.
